mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed
Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly or spawner mobs. At high levels, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword in some situations. Active Skill Grab the tissues and lotion, 5 minutes its a creamy wonderland! Passive Skills Brown and Sticky Style Increases unarmed damage every 50 levels by 1. You start out with +3 damage upgrade at level 0. The maximum damage you can do with this skill is 8 (at level 250). *+4 damage with level 50 unarmed *+5 damage with level 100 unarmed *+6 damage with level 150 unarmed *+7 damage with level 200 unarmed *+8 damage with level 250 unarmed * Maximum damage you can do in sum is (this might be a glitch though, as it does 1 more damage than it says it should) * With a Minecraft Critical that would be (A minecraft critical caculates damage before McMMO increases the damage. Meaning you only get 1 extra damage when doing a jump critical even though some may think you get higher) Note: Iron Arm Style is a replacement for Damage Modifiers in version 1.2.3+ dev. Penis Deflect Causes arrows that strike the player to harmlessly fall to the floor. Arrow Deflect chance increases with 0.05% per level and caps at 50% at level 1000,but your unarmed level can go above 1000. Disarm Allows players to disarm other players, dropping the target's equipped item on the ground. The chance to disarm is 0.03333% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed and can go up to a maximum of 33.33% at level 1000. Iron Grip Allows you to perform a counter chance against an opponent's disarm to make his disarm unsuccessful. This chance of stopping your opponents disarm is unknown, but the chance does go up with your unarmed level. It is also unknown if your iron grip chance can increase past level 1000 or if you are able to obtain a 100% chance. Your chance of iron grip is not listed with the rest of your mcmmo abilities when using the /unarmed command. Strength potion profiency: Strength II potions normally add only 6 damage on any physical weapon. However, when using unarmed, the amount of damage the strength potion gives is doubled. This means strength II potions give 12 addition damage when using your fists. Damage per hit when using fists with your iron arm style maxed out: The fist says it does only 9 damage when checking with the /unarmed command. But does 10 damage naturally for some reason when your iron arm style is maxed out. Damage per hit when using fists with iron arm maxed out and berserk: ' ' Damage per hit with a strength II potion and iron arm style maxed out: ' ' Damage per hit when using fists with maxed iron arm style, berserk, and a strength II potion: The beserk adds 1.5 damage on to base your attack. The beserk ability is caculated after the strength II potion though. Meaning you get 1.5 x damage on the 12 addition damage added by a strength II potion as well. Pair this all with an invisibility potion since the fist will be less likely to give you away. Raising Unarmed Level Unarmed skill experience is dependent on damage output; this is the case even if damage output is increased by vanilla criticals (i.e. jumping while attacking) or strength potions. An easy way to train this skill on a PvP server would be to have a friend or use another account, and have them just stand there with diamond armor on. This would make it easy to hit the other player a lot and gain levels fast. Or you could roam around punching mobs to death. Another option is making a natural mob farm. For example, making a big dark room with water leading to a hole and then killing them. Mobs generated from mob spawners do not yield exp. They will yield exp if gaining exp from spawners is enabled in the config. Another great way is to build a end trap by building a roof two blocks up. then just look at the endermen and punch away. Experience Gains Chart |- ! scope="row"|Hostile mobs | 100-150 XP |- ! scope="row"|Non-hostile mobs |40 XP |- ! scope="row"| Player without armor | 0 |- ! scope="row"| Leather armor | |- ! scope="row"|Iron and gold armor | |- ! scope="row"|Diamond armor | 100-200 XP (depends on level). |} Unarmed has been modified to gain exp like other combat skills, refer to Experience Points and follow the normal multipliers. Please remember that these values are not set in stone, as you can ed it these values in the config Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed